


Closer and closer

by Demonic_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Makes a Deal with The Shadow (Supernatural), Character Death, Communication, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, I'm Sorry Dean Winchester, It has a happy ending I swear!!!, M/M, Post Series, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_angel/pseuds/Demonic_angel
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 celebrates, but there is something wrong with Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

It was over. They did it. They defeated Chuck with the help of everyone. They trapped him once and for all. The stars that night were beautiful while Team Free Will 2.0. Gathered around the map table and celebrated. They were sharing drinks with each other along with pizza. They had celebrated before with everybody, but they wanted to celebrate with only the four of them. Dean takes a look around him. Sam was talking with Jack with a smile. He had been smiling ever since this all ended. Although, the pain in his eyes hasn’t faded. His smile was bright and Dean couldn’t help but smile as well. His eyes look at Jack. He knew he was still wary around Jack, but lately, he has been more comfortable around him. He doesn’t know if he has completely forgiven him, but...well, it’s complicated. He laughs at something Sam had said. His smile grew at the scene. He turns to Cas. The angel who has done everything for them. All the weight of what Cas has truly done for them crashed into him just days ago. All the betrayal and the pain that they both endured for each other. So he did the right thing, he ignored his mentality of ‘I don’t do feelings’ for once and just sat Cas down to talk to him. They walked into the library. He sat on a chair at the table. Cas sat across from him. 

“So Dean, what did you want to talk about?”

“You know that you’re family, right?” He had just gone for it before he could back out. Cas’s face fills with confusion.

“You do realize that you’re family, right? I know that I- we haven’t really shown you that recently and we’re sorry, but I just want you to know that we need you because you’re family.” Castiel stays silent. 

“I know I’m not exactly with words.” He does a weird gesture with his hand. “W- I just want to thank you for everything.” Dean looks down at the table. Cas stays silent. After a few minutes, Castiel answers with a blank face.

“You are welcome, Dean.” He nods at him. Cas stands up and walks away. 

“Cas! Wait!” Cas stops. His shoulder shaking a little as he did. He turns around. Dean approaches him and holds out a dagger. Cas looks at the blade and back to Dean confused.

“Sam, mom, and I carved our initials on the table. It’s like leaving our mark so that we might be remembered. I want you to do the same. I know that you’re an angel and everything but...” Cas nods at him reluctantly. He takes the knife from Dean and inspects it. He walks to the table where the initials were carved and placed the tip close to Dean’s etched initials. He works quickly and after a few seconds, he was done. He gives the dagger back to Dean and leaves immediately moving quickly to leave through the front door. Dean hears the slam of the door and wonders if he had done something wrong. His eyes widen at what Cas has carved. A prominent C.W. has been etched next to his. 

Now to think of it, Cas had barely said anything after that. He doesn’t go out of his way to ignore Dean, but he doesn’t talk. His eyes nervously glance at Cas. Cas was emotionless. He takes sips once in a while, but not much else. 

“Buddy, you okay?” Cas looks at him and stands up to run away. He runs up the stairs and leaves. Before Dean could process, he finds his legs running after him. He sees him huddled up close to the entrance. Dean approaches him.

“Cas, are you alright?” Cas turns to him and stands up abruptly backing away.

“What’s going on, Cas? Talk to me.” He doesn’t answer. Dean goes closer.

“What’s going through that mind of yours?” Cas stays silent and Dean comes closer.

“Cas?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“That’s a whole buttload of crap and we both know that.”

“It’s nothing, Dean.”

“No! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. We did it. We stopped Chuck. Everything is fine.”

“Well, that isn’t really reassuring!” The bunker door closes behind them.

“Dea-” He holds his hand up to signal to Sam and it silences him.

“Look, Dean. I was just thinking that maybe I should lea-”

“Leave?! Why? I thought you were happy here. I thought we were happy!”

“That’s just it, Dean! I’m happy. I’m so very happy! I can’t stay.”

“Then, why?” A tear leaves Dean’s eye. Cas looks at the ground.

“I have to go.” Dean catches his arm before he could leave.

“Why, Cas?” Cas takes a deep breath.

“Why?”

“It’s becau- Why do you care, anyways! It’s over. You don’t need me anymore.”

“We’ll always need you, Cas. You’re family. I-” A ton of bricks hit Dean. “I need you. I- I love you.” Cas eyes widen and he pulls his arm away. 

“No no, Dean. I-” Dean stares at him confused. Black substance starts to grasp on Cas. 

“Cas, what’s going on?! Cas!” He goes to touch him, but Jack holds him back. “What are you doing! Get of- Cas! Castiel!” The black substance has come up to his neck.

“Dean, I-I love you too.” The black substance takes over his face. There was a bright light and Cas collapses. Dean rushes to him after Jack runs to him as well. Sam is closed behind. Dean kneels and grasps the body of his friend. 

“Cas! Cas! No! I love you. Come back, Cas! Come back please.”

For the first time in years, Dean completely breaks down.


	2. Why are you here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHUCK?!

An unbearable ache has settled into his heart. Tears falling profusely from his eyes. Castiel’s lifeless body in his arms is almost unreal, but it’s there. His mind can’t accept it.

“No. No, there must be another way! There is always another way. We have to get him back. We have to. I can’t lose him now!”

“You can’t, Dean.”

“Why not? Tell me why not, Jack!” Jack’s silence starts to fuel his anger. He turns to him.

“Tell me!” 

“Castiel… he made a deal with the Empty in exchange… in exchange for me…” There was a shake in his voice as he says those last words.

“Like Dean said, there is a way. A way to break the deal. We ca-”

“Sam, the Empty is a cosmic entity that not even Chuck can overpower. There’s nothing we can do.”

Dean breathes in. He wants to be angry at Jack. He wants to be angry at the world, but he can’t find it in himself to. Sorrow has overcome him completely. He kneels there with Jack and Sam mourning alongside him. Like a bitter coincidence, raindrops started falling from the sky. Dean holds Castiel in his arms searching for some kind of solution, but deep in his mind, he knows that there is no solution. Life has been cruel to them. Life has always been cruel.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A slow clap could be heard from behind them. They turn behind them to find an unexpected and terrifying sight.

“Great job! That was beautiful. Nice performance, Dean!”

“Chuck?!” Sam raises his head slowly completely tense. Jack stands up and stands in front of Sam and Dean. Dean doesn’t bother to look up.

“What do you want?” Resign can be heard in his voice. Chuck smiles at him.

“Like I said, good job on your performance, Dean! You gave me a beautiful ending. Such emotion. The fans will love it. It’s so bittersweet!”

“What? How are you even here? W-we trapped you!” Fear was evident in Sam’s shaky voice. 

“Yeah, you did. That was really smart by the way, but if you haven’t noticed I kinda created all this. A part of my grace and myself will always be around you. I don’t have much time left he-”

“What do you want?!”

“Hey! no need to be rude! I was just going to give you a little reward!” Chuck snapped his fingers. The sound of the snap causing them to flinch. “Do me a favor and don’t burn his body.” 

“Wait!”

Chuck faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this seemed rush, but I hope you still enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's gone...?

What had Chuck done? They don’t know and they certainly don’t care right now. The rain started completely pouring forcing them to go inside with Dean carrying him. They walked to the infirmary and laid him on one of the beds. It took them a moment. The weight truly fell on Dean first. The sight of Castiel’s body broke him. He has seen it before but now, he knows that he won’t ever come back. He was forced onto his knees at Cas’s side with tears he could no longer hold back. He takes Castiel’s hand on his own and kisses it. He hopes that he’d wake up but he knows that it will never happen. Sam was next. He does not only cry for his fallen friend but also the scene of his brother falling apart before him. Jack was the last. He approaches his father. His mind clicks and he lets out a scream that shatters all of the glass in the room as he falls on his knees. They didn’t leave his bedside that day. They couldn’t. They mourned. 

Two days pass as Dean’s delirium grows worse. They didn’t have it in their hearts to bury Castiel yet and Dean still hopes. He hasn’t slept or eaten properly for the past few days. He was being forced by Sam to sleep in his room. He nods but first, he walks to his angel and puts his ear where his heart would be. He closes his eyes. He wishes that he would hear something and he did. A slow and faint thump was heard. He doesn’t believe it. He gestures at Sam to do the same and to not upset his brother, he does too. The shock on Sam’s face was all he needed to know that he hadn’t imagined it. Sam stands up and rushes to get Jack. Dean presses his ear back and hears a stronger heartbeat. Every second it gets stronger. Dean doesn’t smile. Not yet. He glances at Castiel’s face. His eyes were still closed but Dean starts to feel the rise and fall of his chest. How could this be? Before he knew it, Castiel gasps and opens his eyes. Dean was surprised. He almost thinks it’s not real until he feels a squeeze on his hand. Jack and Sam enter the room both surprised at the exchange. He looks him incredulously and Cas gives him a small smile.

“Hello…Dean...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on the third day, he rose...
> 
> I am very sorry for such a long wait. A few things came up and I lost my inspiration. I hope you don't mind that it's short. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This has a happy ending I swear! Sorry if they might've been a little OOC. There is a next chapter!


End file.
